


1:43 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The bed was a special treat for Reverend Amos Howell.





	1:43 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

The bed was a special treat for Reverend Amos Howell after a long battle with a villain recently.

THE END


End file.
